


2 nights, 3 days.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's WHUMPTOBER 2018 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Team as Family, Unnamed sister - Freeform, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Something is wrong with Goshiki, Ushijima thinks, as he watches the first year sway on the spot, dazed and disorientated.





	2 nights, 3 days.

Ushijima is just about to do another serve, in the middle of their serving drill, when Semi grabs his sleeve and tugs his arm forcefully. Patient and tolerant as ever, Ushijima simply leans down a little, understanding that Semi wants to talk quietly, perhaps share a secret.

“I’m worried about Goshiki.” That’s… Not what he expects to hear, but as he looks over to their sole first year, standing a little further away than usual and blankly staring at the ball in his hands, swaying on the spot, Ushijima nods.

“He appears to be lacking his usual enthusiasm.” The two watch in concern as Goshiki sways dangerous, like he’s about to fall over, and then jolts to attention, looking around frantically with some level of disorientation.

When he goes to serve the ball, there’s no energy in it whatsoever, weakly batting it so it doesn’t even make it halfway across the court. His entire body sags as he stumbles around looking for another one, and he ends up slumping against the wall.

“I think we need to talk to him.” Semi’s tone of voice leaves no room for argument, but it’s not like Ushijima would argue anyways. He can see something is obviously not right, and they need to confront it sooner rather than later.

_No_ , he thinks, as he watches Goshiki slide down the wall, there’s something seriously wrong and they need to confront it _now_.

Ushijima quickens into a little jog, Semi right on his heels as they make their way around the outside of the court and past the net. But they don’t reach Goshiki first.

“Are you seriously _sleeping_ during practice?! Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more annoying!” Shirabu, practicing his serves on the same side of the net as Goshiki, reaches him before the third years can. 

Goshiki seems too dazed to even answer him, but startles when Shirabu nudges him with a foot. He rubs at his eyes, the bags under them dark in colour and puffy, and looks around like he doesn’t quite know where he is.

“... Huh?” Shirabu snorts, rolling his eyes as Goshiki just blankly stares at the court, confusion painting his face.

“We’re supposed to be _practicing_ , idiot.”

“How did I… Get here?” He’s so… so _genuinely_ confused, verging on distress, that even Shirabu’s brow furrows with concern. Semi instantly moves to kneel next to Goshiki, firstly checking for any signs of fever. He’s not warm, but Goshiki leans into the touch with a soft sigh, eyelids heavy and looking completely out of it. 

“Goshiki, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“Maths… Was in… Maths…” Even his voice seems to droop, weary and tinged with exhaustion. Ushijima has read his fair share of useless knowledge. He has attained many medical journals, and read studies online. Whilst he may not be an expert, he thinks he can identify the cause.

“When was the last time you slept?” Dark eyes blink at him, slowly processing the words, his face scrunching up as he thinks.

“It- Umm… I don’t… What day is it?” Ushijima hears the small, sharp intake of Semi’s breath, before he’s moving to stand, pulling one of Goshiki’s arms over his shoulder.

“Right, that’s it. You’re going back to your dorm, you’re going to sleep, and you’re not coming to practice until you’re fully rested. Shirabu, help me get him up.” Shirabu scoffs, but does a told anyways.

“Do you really have the authority to do that?”

“ _Look at him_ , he’s on the verge of passing out!” Ushijima nods in agreement, knocking a stray volleyball away from a serve gone wrong. The rest of the team seem curious as to what’s going on, but Ushijima gestures that it’s under control, and they return to serving drill.

“I believe he must be dazed from ‘microsleeps’, which also explains the disorientation, memory problems, and lack of motivation. Goshiki, has it been more than a day since you last slept?”

“I- I dunno… Two? Maybe three?”

“ _Three days?!_ Oh, you’re going back to your dorm for sure.” But before Semi can lug their irresponsible first year out the gymnasium, Shirabu stops him with a hand around his wrist. 

“Wait, you can’t. The first year dorms are temporarily closed due to burst pipes. All the first years have had to travel to and from home for the past…” His eyes go wide, like a puzzle piece has fallen into place.

“Shirabu?” 

“The past two nights… Which is…” Ushijima catches on, finishing the sentence;

“How long he possibly hasn’t slept for.” Semi looks between them and Goshiki, who’s pretty much sagged against him, eyes closed and breathing shallow but fast, before he catches on.

“Then there’s something _at home_ that’s preventing him from sleeping. No wonder he’s suffering from exhaustion…” 

“I’m gonna tell Coach. If it’s serious, he’s an adult who could help us.” With those words, Shirabu parts from them, and Ushijima moves to help Goshiki stand more upright.

“We’ll use my room for now. I do not mind sharing.” Semi nods at him, thankful that there’s a solution, and they help Goshiki all the way to the third year dorms and up the stairs to Ushijima’s room. He wakes up part way there, so confused that he doesn’t realise they’ve left the gymnasium until he reaches for a volleyball that isn’t there. By the time they’ve got him up to Ushijima’s room, he’s just blankly staring off in the distance.

“Come on, Tsutomu, just a little further…” The gentle coaxing works to get him into the dorm and sat on a chair whilst Ushijima removes his shoes and shorts, Semi pulling off his volleyball shirt. Stripped down to his boxers, he’s moved to the bed and gently tucked in. 

Semi sits on the edge, stroking a hand through Goshiki’s hair. Ushijima folds up the removed clothes, placing them on the bedside, but he notices that whilst Goshiki is yawning, and his eyelids are so desperately trying to close, he’s trying to fight it off.

“You must sleep, Tsutomu. It is imperative to your health.” He bolts up, but Semi is there to usher him back to lying down, shushing him as he rambles.

“N-No! It’s not safe! It’s not… Not safe…” Brow furrowing and frowning intensely, Ushijima crouches on the floor, meeting those tired, sad eyes that have lingering tears in them. He wipes them away with his thumb as he cautiously asks;

“Why is it not safe?”

“Cus- Cus Big Sis is home…. For the week… It’s not safe!!” 

“Does she hurt you, Tsutomu?” A tiny, almost unnoticeable nod. Ushijima bites the inside of his lip to stop himself from making an expression that might scare Goshiki right now. He’s _vulnerable_ and exhausted. Semi gently ruffles his hair.

“It’s okay, Tsutomu, you’re safe here. No one will hurt you here.”

“Promise…?”

“Promise. And you can stay with one of us until the first years dorms are back.”

“Any of us.” Ushijima emphasises, knowing full well how enraged the team is going to be, how protective they are over their youngest. 

There isn’t a reply, and belatedly, Ushijima realises Goshiki must have drifted off whilst they were talking. Semi huffs out a little laugh, tugging the covers up to Goshiki’s chin.

“We can remind him later~. For now, we should let him sleep.”

“I shall stay in case he wakes. Please inform Soekawa that he is in charge this practice.”

“Of course~.” Semi slips out the room, one last glance over his shoulder, watching Ushijima settle next to the bed, perfectly positioned to protect Goshiki from any nightmares that may wake him, when he so desperately needed sleep.

Ushijima hears this bedroom door click shut, and lets out a slow, heavy sigh. 

“Once you have recovered from your exhaustion, we’ll sort out your family situation. Everything will be okay, Tsutomu.” Unaware, the boy sleeps on, catching up on the two days he’s forced himself to stay awake in paranoia.

Under the protection of his senpai, sleep has never come easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment, validation is all that keeps me going.


End file.
